mosquitonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episodes
OVAs ? There are six. TV First Night: High school girl and Vampire The beginning of the series starts with various wonders of the world just appearing out of nowhere and materializing in the middle of major cities. These wonders include the Easter Island Moai (stone heads) and Noah's ark. The series then takes place at an all-girl Catholic school, as Hitomebore Inaho, the most popular girl in school, is living her normal life. When school is out, Inaho returns to her home, where she is amused by the recent appearances in the major cities. Later that day, a mystical circle appears in the middle of the Catholic school's courtyard. From the circle, a power vampire named Alucard Von Mosquiton appears in front of a school girl. Inaho hears what appears to be the girl screaming. Hopping out of her window, Inaho runs over to the school and sees the school girl appearing to be hypnotized. Inaho finds several other girls in the same condition as she searches for the vampire. She soon finds the vampire in a hall filled with school girls. Inaho throws holy water, crosses, bibles, and other objects at the vampire. The vampire doesn't appear to get any weaker, and soon his two guard elementals: Honoo, a fire elemental and Yuki, a snow and ice elemental, appear next to him. This soon leads to a chase that ends at the top of a tower were Inaho finds a stake. The stake seems to be effective, and Mosquiton backs away, but when the two guards attack Inaho, Mosquiton jumps forward into the stake, blocking the two attacks. The guards turn into kid versions of themselves. Inaho then sees a light outside the window, she grapples it and it becomes a beautiful diamond. Inaho places the vampire into his coffin, and she uses a drop of her own blood as the catalyst to revive him. Second Night: Magical circle and O-Parts In the next episode, the revived Mosquiton becomes a World History teacher after the previous teacher leaves. All of the girls seem to be in love with him (probably an effect of him drinking their blood). Inaho asks Mosquiton to follow her. She takes the vampire to a mystical circle, the same one that Mosquiton appeared from. In the circle, there is a loin with a Metasoma. The creature leaves the circle and attacks the two. Inaho tells Mosquiton to defeat the creature. The creature escapes into the light coming from the circle. Just as the lights are about to take the creature to another dimension, Inaho sees a diamond just like hers in the beast's tail. Her greedy nature takes over, and she enters the light, and is taken away. Mosquiton and his guards go after her. Inaho appears in a temple filled with sleeping creatures. She move towards a large door, but sees a priceless object. She picks it up, and a large creature comes out of it, causing Inaho to throw the object. The noise wakes the other creatures, which start flying toward her. She manages to get through and close the large door in time. Mosquiton soon comes to save her. Inaho see a large blue orb, which asks her if she wants to ask God anything. The orb ends up telling her about O-Parts, mystical objects that need an O-Key to be used. The loin creature shows up, as well as Mosquiton, and he attacks the creature, quickly killing it. The orb reveals to Inaho that the diamond she found in episode 1 was an O-Key, then the orb breaks, revealing an O-Part. Inaho uses the two together, only to find that they are incompatible. This causes a large explosion, and the temple and everything in it starts disappearing. The group hurries to find the circle, and go through it in time to make it out of the dimension. After escaping, Inaho says that it was nothing. Third Night: Moon's Desert and Wolf Woman Mosquiton and his guards buy dinner. Mosquiton buys Gyoza, and Honoo complains about it. Mosquiton tells the guards to bring it to the register. After they get out of the supermarket, they were escorted home by Inaho's grandfather. When they arrived, Inaho complains that they are late. They start eating, and Inaho talks to Mosquiton about Egyptian paper. They decide to go to Egypt that night. After they arrive and search for a while, they find a construction area. As soon as they arrive, a monster flew towards them. As soon as Mosquiton attacks, the monster runs away. Afterward, they are attacked by several men, but Wolf Lady saves them. As Inaho is eating, Mosquiton and Wolf Lady talk about what they're digging for. That night, Wolf steals Inaho's pendant, and runs away. Mosquiton follows after her. Inaho wakes up and calls for the men, only to find that no one was there. When Mosquiton returns, saying he lost track of Wolf, they decide to check the silver pyramids. They encounter the monster from before, and Mosquiton fights it again. Wolf and her team arrive. Wolf and Inaho make it into the pyramids, but the door closes. Mosquiton manages to get inside and save Inaho from the traps within the pyramid. Mosquiton and Inaho get to the pharaoh's place just in time to confront Wolf. Mosquiton beats Wolf in battle, and another orb is found. The orb breaks, revealing an O-Part. Inaho tries to use her O-Key on it, only to find that the two are incompatible, which causes a large explosion. They hurry to escape as the building collapses. The next day, Wolf starts working as a PE teacher at the Catholic Seirei school in Tokyo. Fourth Night: Sexy Idol And Android Mosquiton and his guards are looking for new house, because Inaho's is too small for them to live in. They find a house they sort of like. Mosquiton tries to eat the guide that's showing them around, but Inaho stops him. Inaho hears news from England about supernatural occurrences, and she gets excited. They go to the England by magical cycle. They arrive at some graves, which Mosquiton tries to destroy, but Inaho stops him. A monster named Frankie Negger attacks them when Inaho finds an old book. After they escape, Inaho shows the others the book, called 'Monster's Friend'. They find Wolf Lady, and she joins up with them. They arrive at the castle, only to be attacked by Frankie again. Inaho and Mosquiton fight with many Zombies. With Wolf's help, they manage to defeat Frankie and the zombies, only to be attacked by Dr. Jerry, a man they had met earlier. Frankie rescues them, and they find another orb with an O-Part inside. The next day, Frankie starts working as a Biology teacher at the Catholic Seirei school in Tokyo. Fifth Night: Moai Everywhere and a Nervous Inaho One night, the group goes to Easter Island. They think that the Moais are nice because they are happy to meet Inaho and the others. Inaho soon finds an orb, then the orb breaks, revealing an O-Part. Inaho tries to use her O-Key on it, but they are not compatible. The Moais begin attacking Inaho. Mosquiton and the others save Inaho. As Inaho complained about the Moais, a cute Moai named Ai-chan comes up to them. She loves him at once. Inaho decides to take Ai-chan home with her. When they get back home, Wolf says she is tired. Frankie plans to give her a massage, but Wolf attacks him. The next day, Frankie waters flower in biology class, even though his girl students think he is strange. Many little Moais appear on the mystery circle. In swim class, girls run away because Moais start appearing. Everyone starts panicking because Moais start appearing everywhere. The Moais start destroying everythin in the school. Honoo and Yuki come to Inaho's aid, but prove ineffective against the Moai that keep appearing. To stop the panic, Mosquiton and his guards go to Easter Island through the mystery circle. Mosquiton and his guards (who changed into their adult bodies) go to the place where Inaho found Ai, and they destroy it. The Moais disappear from the school, and the panic ends. Sixth Night: Dangerous Duo and The Riddle Within The Puzzle It is storming outside. Monsters attack Mosquiton. He wakes up and realizes that it was dream. Inaho and the others are taking tests. At the pool, Wolf and her students are swimming. In Biology, Frankie and his students are learning about the bodies of frogs. As he goes to dissect it, the frog wakes up and run out of the classroom. At the faculty room, Mosquiton checks tests. Inaho comes in and asks Mosquiton to follow her. They decide to go to Mexico, but when they arrive at the mystery circle, Inaho has a fever. They go to Mexico anyway. Honoo and Yuki arrive shortly after. A researcher named Sanjelman and his secretary are talking about something, and Sanjelman smiles. They group makes their way into a room where an O-Part is located, and are attacked by a Golem. Inaho finds the O-Part, but then Sanjelman's secretary appears and turns into a big dog. Mosquiton's guards change into their adult bodies and fight, but they are beaten. The dog then attacks Mosquiton, who defeats him. Afterwards, the dog disappears. Mosquiton and the others travel back home. Inaho tries to use her O-Key on the O-Part she retrieved, but the two are incompatible. Inaho is angered over this. Meanwhile, Sanjelman and Camille are planning to get more O-parts. Seventh Night: Kiss and treacherous Jungle One night the researcher team came to the mysterious temple. They found the O-parts,but they were attacked by the monster which uses the water attack. At midnight, Wolflady is walking in the midnight school. wolf lady steals Inaho's necklaces, only to be found by Mosquiton who ran after the butterflies which tell where the O-parts is. Inaho says that it was the faken with pheromones, and she shows the book to Wolflady. The next day, Inaho says that The O-parts was found and said that it is time to leave with Frankie and Wolflady. They go to Cambodia at night. They got on the motor boat. Also, Mosquiton was attacked by Leeches. But Frankie ate it. They got into the foggy area, so they decided to rest in the boat. Wolflady attaches to Mosquiton. Mosquiton tells Wolflady not to attach to Inaho. But she tells the reasons why she wants the O-parts. And she drinks the Cantarella to mosquiton, and she throws him to the sea. At the next morning, Wolflady tells inaho that they can see the old ship. They get into the old ship, and they are attacked by the big monster. They run away from the ship. Inaho tells Wolflady to wake Mosquiton up,but she steals the Inaho's necklaces. Mosquiton wakes up in the sea, and he attacks the monster, and he gets out of the sea. Frankie keeps Inaho in the room. Wolflady gets into the old temple. Mosquiton was attacked by the big monster. Inaho cheats frankie, and she gets out of the room. wolflady finds the O-parts, but it was trick by Inaho. Mosquiton arrives to the castle. they attacked by the monster. Frankie drops the O-parts into the sea, Inaho and Wolflady finds it. Mosquiton was fighting to the monster, and he beat it. Inaho finds the O-Parts, but it was mistake. Frankie kisses to Wolflady. Category:Episodes